


Learning to Fall

by cryptomoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, Fallen Castiel, Fluff, Gen, M/M, POV Castiel, Pre-Slash, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptomoon/pseuds/cryptomoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel found that while being human did have it's disadvantages there was a kind of fierceness and a certain peace to the human soul that he had never known. Slowly, but surely, he is learning to fully appreciate his new found humanity. </p><p>A collection of tiny vignettes from the POV of fallen!Cas. Written around Season 6.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weather Patterns and Ice Cream

[1]

Cas managed to adapt to humanity better than anyone anticipated. He nearly drove Sam and Dean insane in the first few months. He asked more questions than a four year old and often required detailed descriptions of the most simple concepts. He still doesn't understand the point of discussing weather patterns with strangers or why Dean gets excited about ice cream trucks when they already have ice cream in the freezer, but he goes along with it anyway.


	2. Human Feelings

[2]

Castiel knew when he fell that there would be a ups and downs to being human. He had experienced the weakness and frailty of a human body before. He expected to feel exhaustion, to know the burn of hunger, the pain of even minor wounds. Those things he was prepared for. The ups, however, were a shock. He had eaten food, laughed, been hugged and kissed as an angel. He was unprepared for the acuity with which humans _feel_.


	3. A Kiss

The first time Dean kissed Cas it was like his heart skipped a beat and in the stillness of the moment he could touch his grace again. It was over as fast as it began. Just a tentative press on the corner of his mouth, a curl of fingers around the back of his neck and the brush of a calloused thumb behind his ear.


End file.
